


The Walls Are Purple

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Aged Up, Artistic and successful women who love each other, F/F, Family, Slice of Life, Wives, lilanette, they are just really freaking cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila and Marinette through the years of early adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls Are Purple

Marinette and Lila are 20 when they move into the blank white studio apartment. Its white walls are quickly painted a pale color that Mari says is pink and Lila says is purple.

The walls, once blank, quickly fill up with pictures of the two girls traveling the world together along with watercolor paintings by Marinette and illustrations by Lila. 

Marinette becomes Gabriel's apprentice, and she comes home exhausted, but satisfied, by her work. Lila gives her shoulder rubs in between her political science papers. 

When they are 22, Gabriel officially declares Marinette to be the heir to his fashion empire. Lila drops to one knee with a ring-box in hand the moment the decision is announced.

They get married three months later in a rose garden at twilight. Marinette's parents bake the cake and her uncle prepares dinner. Alya gives a drunken speech that makes both brides laugh. Nathanaël catches Marinette's bouquet of violets. Rose catches Lila's and gives Juleka a sly look.

They honeymoon in Hawaii, spending all day glued to each other's side and relishing in the feeling of bliss and wonder as they kiss over and over. 

When they get back, Lila finishes her degree and becomes a clerk for the Mayor's office. 

Mari supports Lila's dream of becoming a politician with hand-made posters, buttons, and t-shirts for her first campaign. Lila wins.

Their jobs take them farther from each other than they would often like, but they send each other messages and pictures every day with sappy messages. Lila feels like she is chained to her desk when she's not in meetings. Marinette feels cold without Lila curled beside her when she's out of town. 

When they are 26 and they have both moved up in their careers, Marinette brings up starting a family. 

They decide to adopt. With help from Adrien, Alya, and Nino, they clear the storage room that was stacked high with notebooks and gifts from business associates. Mari paints the room pale blue and she and Nathanaël paint a fox and ladybug mural across one wall. 

Adrien declares that he simply has to spoil their baby, it's his obligation as Uncle Chat. Alya arm wrestles him over who gets to be the godparent. Alya wins. 

Lila takes Marinette to the adoption agency and they fall in love with a baby girl with wispy black hair and a dimple. They name her Violette. 

Soon the pink ("They're purple, Mari.") walls are filled with the three of them. From Violette's first tooth to her first trip to Disney to her first steps. The wall documents everything. 

Tom and Sabine can't stop crying every time they have to say goodbye to their granddaughter when Mari comes to pick her up. Lila's parents manage to make time to meet Violette in between their diplomatic trips.

Marinette tries to stay in Paris as much as possible, but business can't be helped so she video calls her wife and baby every night when she's away.

Tom and Sabine babysit very often, but when they can't, Adrien does.

True to his word, Adrien spoils Violette incessantly and loves her like she were his own. 

When Violette is eleven months, her first word is "Ma," and she uses it for both of her mothers. When she gets slightly older, she makes the distinction of calling Marinette "Maman" and Lila "Mamma". Lila teaches her Italian, although she's teaching her wife at the same time. 

As a toddler, Violette adores finger-painting, and these hang beside her mothers' art.

When Violette turns two, Mari and Lila discuss adopting another kid because they were both lonely as only-children.

They go back to the adoption agency with Violette, and Violette helps them decide on another little girl, this one named Felicité. 

Violette loves being a big sister, and she tries to be the best role-model possible based on what her mothers and cartoons say. She also assists Lila in teaching the new baby Italian.

Adrien is named as Felicité's godfather, and he is over the moon with excitement. He loves taking the girls out. Lila and Mari almost can't get their kids back after a day with Uncle Adrien.

By the time they are thirty, Lila is a high-ranking official, and Marinette has taken over Gabriel's company so he could retire. Given their positions, they pop up in celebrity news from time to time. Felicité is fascinated by these people with cameras and bright lights although her mothers are less than thrilled. 

Gabriel uses his free time to spoil Violette and Felicité just as much as Adrien. He has the girls call him "Grandpa Gabe" even though he would never let anyone else call him that.

Almost every night, Lila looks at her wife- so beautiful in her arms- and listens to her daughters' soft snores over the monitor. As she takes in her family, she can't help the small smile and the sense of wonderful irony. 

Her life is better than she ever could have guessed, and all because she fell in love with the person she hated most.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr. I posted this on there like a month ago, so I figured it was past time to put it here too.


End file.
